Regular Date
by Bkpike
Summary: Normal story with a normal date but it gets better. Lets make this the longest grojband fanfic EVER
1. Chapter 1

Crap I'm still out No more then 2 ideas well I'm leaving fanfic lol JK but plz gimme ideas. This will be about a normal date (wait normal I'm bkpike this will get interesting) idea submitted by Kingdom of Mine but this will be like my first story True Love but idk.

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own anyone in the story.

The "normal" date.

Corey's point of view

"Good job" I say finishing the practice. I look over at the band which is an odd scene. Kin and Kon are fighting. Lanes is trying to break it up but it doesn't help. I watch her hair flowing with the wind with my window open. Her eyes are perfect. Wait She's my best friend she won't love me.

Laney's point of view

Damn these two always fighting. I look over to see Core looking at me. He starts to pull Kin and I go for Kon. We finally get them apart. Core gives me a high five and they leave. Great me and core. "So Lanes, how are you doing"? He asks. "Good," I reply "

Corey's point of view

People told me that she likes me so I decide to test it out. "So Lanes, wanna see a movie?" I ask her. "Idk what do you have?" She asks. I chuckle. "I mean go out to see a movie" "sure" she replies a sound of excitement in her voice.

Laney's point of view

Wait why did Core ask me out? I would've thought that Kon would ask me out before Core but hey I'm ok with it. "So which movie would you like to see Core" I ask knowing what he would say. "I don't care, Trina made me watch twilight (don't own) so I've seen the worst." "Don't worry I hate those movies" I tell him to see a relieved look on his face. We arrive as we look to see what's out.

Corey's point of view

Ok so we're looking at the list debating. Wait Bks adventure is out I think and Lanes is looking at the power aswell. "Isn't this movie like a total bloody and gory movie?" Lanes asks me. "Yep" I tell her knowing she loves those movies. I know she's been wanting to see it but I didn't I know it was out yet but she didn't either. "Ok so we set?" I ask her as she nods. We pay up front and see 5 minute wait so we arrive to see it completely empty. We both shrug as we sit down to watch. It's supposed to be a huge horror movie with a five out of five rating so I'm surprised to see it empty when it hits me 3d stupid me. "Lanes you could've told me the movie was in 3d. I tell her "why pay 3 bucks to wear used glasses" she replies as I leave to get popcorn. I go up to pay to see the twins going to see it. I overhear them. "Damn still need 2 bucks to see it in 3d. I guess we'll see Bks adventure is not 3d but I think this wont work so I walk up and give em 2 bucks and the large popcorn. They thank me and I buy another thing of popcorn. I walk over to tell Lanes the problem and she looked at me like why. I tell her "you wanna hear em talk the whole movie?" She looks like she understands. The theater still empty as Lanes and I are waiting for it to start. We are silent. I'm glad we didn't pay six bucks its way better with the two of us.

Laney's point of view

Thank god were not seeing this in 3d I think as Core fakes a yawn. Hey we're alone and this day can't get better me and Core alone and this must mean he likes me. I mean why else would he ask me out? Ok so this movie really is a horror and 10 minutes in Core hugged me 3 times and each time longer then the other. He is a wuss when it comes to horror but still it's perfect it means more hugs. At an hour in I reach in for some popcorn not knowing Core was doing the same as we were holding each others hands. I blushed not knowing about him though. So the movie ends in a kiss and I swear Core was trying to make a decision. So we walk out and see the twins, I thought core made it up but I guess not. "Hey Kon look those two are gay." Kin says and I feel Core's grip tighten. "Wait you think Lanes is a guy?" Core asks almost laughing. "Duh were a boy band" Kin said. He thinks he's so smart and he can't tell genders. I think to myself. Core is getting pissed off I can tell by his face as he storms out with me still with him. (Twins always ruin stuff don't they?)

Corey's point of view

"Wait are the twins that dumb?" I ask Lanes. She shrugs as we walk out. I think about walking home but it is only one P.M. so we walk past my house Lanes looking confused but I just reassured her. We make it to the park(True Love). We sit down as we talk at one point I apologized about the twins and ending with "I swear Kin and Kon are a gay couple." At this we are on the ground laughing when guess who shows up. "What's so funny" I hear Kin say. He couldn't of heard us. It was five minutes later. "Just a joke" lanes tell him. "Oh boy a joke told by a gay person. Kon says and at this I swear I could kill them. "Wait you guys are that dumb" Lane says before I could punch them. They look confused and then say "wait Core is a girl?" Ok at this I feel me and Lanes tense up. I keep us calm until they leave. "I don't look like a girl do I?" I ask Lanes as she shakes her head. We've been in the park for a few hours as I decide we should go to dinner as we go I make sure the twins aren't there. So I didn't have to kill them. We get our food and eat. We pay and the waiter tells me that we're a cute couple . We walk out and she stands out of the rest. She doesn't care when I do something dumb and she's always there for me. She also saved me from crazy fans so I owe her one. I know if I could date anyone Laney would be my first choice.

Laney's point of view

Ok so the thing about Core, he's always there to support me and unlike other people doesn't beat me up on dates. He saved me sometimes. He also understands me and only calls me bro to comfort me unlike the dumb duo. I know if I could date anyone I would chose Corey.

Corey's point of view

Well I think to myself if I lose Laney I would kill myself. She means the world to me but she's from the band. I can't risk the band. Then I remember they arnt my friends they first call us gay then me a girl there not my friends are they? I take a look at Lanes and sigh. She is my best friend and my secret crush. Lanes must've noticed me thinking hard. "Core is something up?" I shake my head as I sit down at the bench as she sits next to me.

Laney's point of view

Ok something is up with Core I don't know what. I hate to see him sad so I sit next to him. "You do know this was the best day of my life right?" I tell him. "He looks at me and tells me "why all we did was see a movie, go to the park, and have dinner. He seems sad about something. "Ok Core what's going on?" I ask him again. He stays silent so I do the same and we fall asleep on the bench. I wake up at check my watch 3 am he's asleep and talking. "Lanes your perfect, you deserve better." That's what's going on. He likes me but thinks I'm to good for him. Well this will end good. I fall back asleep or try to. I stay up for 2 more hours before waking him up. He looks sad still but I don't tell him. I tell him he fell asleep on the bench but he thinks I didn't hear him. I need a plan and one solution comes t mind: music. I quickly leave telling him that I just got a song idea at that I left and wrote lyrics and everything so I quickly gave Core his part but then I realized the twins. I approach their house and knock. Their mom comes out and I tell her to give them these handing her the sheets I music. I walk out and wait for band practice. Today is the day I make it happen. I wait for practice and arrive as soon as I can. I tune my bass. The twins arrive but I stay silent and Core looks like he could draw blood but I hold him back. So we play and I start to sing.

(Plz note I wrote this crappy so it prob sucks :P

Perfect Guy written by bkpike

I walk down the road knowing you think I'm as good as gold. In your eyes you think I deserve better. But I love you too. In your mind you think your poop but in my eyes you are the perfect guy (perfect guy). I found out while your sleeping that I deserve better but why can't you see what you mean to me. In your eyes you think of me as a princess but that case your my prince. In my eyes your the only guy (only guy) the one who is for me. I know the feel same so why hide it when I love you back.

Song repeats itself

Corey's point of view

Fuck that was about me. Wait she likes me but the twins damn it. "Doesn't your mom need you?" Lanes asks the guys as they leave. "So the song was about me?" I ask her. She nods as I pull her in for a hug. "Yesterday was the best day in my life too" I tell her.

I should end here but nope. :D

Laney's point of view

It felt good to song that and Core looks happier which makes me happy he hugs me as he tells me how yesterday was the best day of his life too. I never thought that he liked me back. This was going to be a great life. I was packing up when my phone went off with a text "urgent meeting with Riffen parents were going to Canada we arranged you to stay at Cores house." Core got the same message. This week would get interesting. So I get my stuff ready for the week. I look so happy it's creepy but I shrug as I arrive. Me and Core planned the perfect week. Plus since we're dating now it would be even better. "We have two problems, kin and Kon." I tell Core but he looks like he could take anything. We grab our instruments and just start playing old songs of ours. "Wait what about Trina?" I ask Corey "she's with Nick on a trip to Mexico for a month which means its just you and me" he told me. We didn't do much today but talk. We planned ways to eat lyrics from Trina and I swear Cores ideas were getting better. So it's getting late and we already had dinner, who knew Core could cook? I thought. Great now whose room do I take? Core told me the answer I wanted to hear. "Come on we're dating we can share my bed." At that we sleep.

Day 2/14(may be more then 14 days.

Corey's point of view

I wake up with Lanes on my chest. I look at my watch 1 pm wow. I get Lanes up as she gets out of bed. I look at my phone to see new message: "sorry Corey but it will be 2 weeks" I tell Lanes and she was as happy as I was. We get up and make lunch as we talk about random shit. This would be perfect. I get another text saying "Corey were leaving the band" wait what? I thought wait Kon sent it.

Well part 1 done ill make this one really long for you guys 14 days may become a month but idk. Plz review and pm ideas about this story ideas as I may use them. Lets make this the longest grojband fanfic :D

-Bkpike

Ps chance to win a chance in the story just tell me my fav color in pm reviews don't count!


	2. Chapter 2

Lol lol lol new name needed plz suggest ideas

Disclaimer: I, Bk do not own grojband. Anyway Plz gimme ideas

Corey's point of view

"The twins quit the band" I tell lanes as I get a new text reading Lol JK stupid twins I think as Lane walks up to me to read the text. "Your going to let them stay aren't you?" I shrug thinking about it. I think about today wishing I could cancel practice today and once I say that it starts to pour and I quickly text the twins about postponing practice. "Well Lanes, it's me and you today." Or I thought it was. We quickly get ready (AN stupid downpour making me forget my ideas.) Lanes and I were on a couch watching tv when we hear a pounding on the door. "Ill get it" I tell Lanes as I walk up I see the twins and I could swear I could kill em when they ask "why is Laney here?" I quickly tell them that she's living with me for 2 weeks, worst mistake yet. They run in with suitcases and yell "sleepover". I look at Lanes looking mad so I need a plan that will get them out. I tell Lanes that if we have a crappy party they'll hopefully leave so they get everything and made sure to forgot to buy cheese. The twins were looking for cheese but when they didn't find it they quickly ran out in terror.

Laney's point of view

I think Core is nervous he's really silent which is odd. I walk over to talk to him "what's wrong?" I ask him. He looks at me and just says "I'm just nervous, I mean your perfect and then me I'm …" I don't let him finish as I kiss him before he gets even sadder. "Look Core to me you are perfect to me, I can't believe you think I'm perfect I'm really short."as I finish he tells me "my first kiss... great he's stuck. I quickly kiss him again as he goes back to normal. Damn why do I feel like someone's watching me? I shrug as I plop down on a couch. As I sit down I hear someone write a note and I feel myself getting pulled up and blindfolded. Crap I think. I yell "CORE HELP" before I'm then gagged. Now we're on the move.

Corey's point of view

I wake up from what I thought was the best dream ever when I find a note taped to my face it read "if you wanna see your girlfriend meet me in the usual spot in 1 hour. Usual spot must be my garage so I wait the one hour panicking and I have the twins with me just to be safe. I open the door to see Lanes tied up and gagged by no other then Lenny. He quickly laughs and asks for pay before anyone gets hurt. The two twins run up as Lenny pulls out a knife and starts to stab them "crap" I tell him as he runs up to me. I quickly pull out a pistol and yell "never bring a knife to a gun fight!" As I shoot him in the legs he falls as I run up to the twins both injured badly and Laney has cuts everywhere. I call 911 to explain the story as they talk to the twins and Lanes. They knew something was up when Lenny wouldn't talk but they took the four to the hospital. Great now I have to wait for them to call me. I am in the waiting room waiting for the doctor. He comes out with a face that you can't tell his emotions. He tells me that the twins are ok but Laney and Lenny will need to stay overnight. "Ok" I tell him and the twins come out. "Thanks guys" I tell them pulling them into a hug. They looked shocked but quickly fades. We walk out bored as hell. We walk around as we think what will happen to Lenny? I think he should be arrested but who knows? I go home alone as I fall asleep.

Short I I know but writers block (stupid six hour drives) Plz suggest ideas and contest still going on. Just pm me my fav color to be in the story and plz give ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey fellow readers this will be released pretty fast but I got Pms like crazy so yup. Thanks for ppl telling me that's Larry but I prefer Lenny so idk if ill use Lenny or Larry so yea. This will hopefully be 1k words or more.

Disclaimer:(I hate doing this) I, bkpike do not own grojband but I do own any songs I use. (Even though they suck)

Chapter 3

Day 4 Corey's point of view

I'm heading towards the hospital with the twins to get Laney but I heard Larry (hate the name) will be in jail for idk but yea. We're in the waiting room waiting as the doctor appears. "Well your friend is doing well and can be released. Want to see her?" He asks as we all nod. "Ok you can all go in at once." We walk in a room to see Laney right next to Larry. I must admit that that was a dumb idea putting the two together. I quickly walk up to her As she stands and hugs me. She quickly hugs the twins as well as we leave. We walk out to see Carrie with a knife (lol NO) so were walking out and we just walked (writers block) we arrive at my place to see the instruments ruined. "Newmans!" I yell in rage. (Ps fudge helps writers block so does Pms and reviews). I turn the tv on to hear this "Larry arrested and caught in Grojband's leader, Corey Riffen's garage." "We can't play:(" I tell the band "so practice is again postponed again" just as the twins turned around a knock was heard. I open the door to see the Newmans excluding Larry. "What" I say in a what seemed to be a pissed off attitude. "We're sorry about what happened, you can have our spare instruments." Carrie says putting a drum set, keyboard, bass, and guitar. "Thanks" I say as the twins walk back ready to play. They leave we play simple. Ring Ring. I pick up the phone "I'm coming for you Riffen and Penn." "wait you called us using your one call?" I ask about to hang up "I'm already out" now I hang up and grab the band. "Larry escaped, pretty fast we got to get out of here before we all die!" We walk out return the instruments as we walk down Carrie grabs my arm. "We should go too, Larry hates us." I agree. Little did I know that saying yes saved my ass. We walk down the road all seven of us: the twins, me, Lanes and Carrie as were walking down we hear the sirens run down meaning Larry so we go opposite directions to be safe. We reach town hall and we enter to find the mayor tied up. "Great" I say as I'm getting the last of the rope cut off. "Larry was here wanting to kill you two" he said pointing to me and Lanes. We run out realizing that we're all broke expect for 5 bucks I had in my pocket. We are walking until we get to a field as we sit down to talk. I look over to see Kin and Kim kissing and Kon talking to Konnie. I look over to Carrie who looked heartbroken. "Let me guess since I liked Lanes you liked Larry?" She nods and starts to cry. Crap we don't need this. "Hey Lanes liked me so I'm 99% sure Larry likes you. At this she stops as I get a plan as long as we have Carrie, Larry won't hurt her so we may use her as a shield I think. Wait I'm not that cruel. I sigh, this might be better if we all had weapons. (Boom blackout reference) as soon as I think of that boom a man appears handing me a bow Lanes a book the twins swords and gave the Newmans the same other then the book. The man disappears. "Wtf?" I yell out. At that it turned night as I fall asleep. I wake up early and wake up the rest. We have a big day ahead of us.

Finished this part. Ps contest ended with Red so yea next chapter will be short I think it will be with Larry and gang. Plz review and pm ideas!

-Bkpike


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no one

Lets get started

Chapter 4 Corey's point of view

Man do I hate mornings I tell myself. "Ok get up everyone" I yell getting them all up. They look tired and I guess I'm no exception. I figured they must be starving but with 5 bucks you can't buy much . Boom I'm right as Laney starts to complain and the rest agreeing. "Well we got five dollars so if you can find something I'm ok with it" I say. We started to walk around town and as we were walking I saw something that made my blood run cold. There standing in front of me was Larry

End of chapter (JK)

Laney's point of view

We were just walking and there in front of us was no other then Larry. Core quickly grabbed his bow and pointed it at Larry. I grab my book and point at him ready to fire. Soon the others get the weapons ready. "Crap" he yells as he pulls out a shotgun. I see Core for a moment. He looks scared but I see a smile on his face. He starts to chuckle "what?" Larry asks. "You dare shoot me? Laney would kill you!" Core exclaimed. "Wait you like me Larry?" I yell laughing. Larry starts to approach Core and I take aim and start firing and Core shoots Larry's leg, causing him to slow down. Wait why is no one helping. I look over to see Carrie crying and the twins calming her down. "Wtf is wrong with you Larry?" I yell. He looks confused. "Carrie LOVES you and you like me even though I'm dating Core. You are crazy." I finish as Larry aims and shoots. Core looks scared as He thought he would be shot but I fall with two holes in my legs. "Fuck this hurts" I scream as Core shoots Larry once more to make him pass out. Core runs

up to me. "Don't die Lanes" he said holding my hand. Larry got up and I thought Core would die but just as Larry was about to kill Core Carrie jumped up and wet between them. Core was right, Larry won't shoot Carrie. But Carrie could kill Larry. She shot him in the chest. He fell as Core called 911. I dazed off and woke up in a hospital. I seem to be fine. I walk off with a doctor heading to Core's place. I walk in to see Core asleep. I decide to scare him. I wait for Core to wake up it takes 20 minutes. I make sure to be behind him and tap his shoulder. He jumps as he faces me. I must be laughing because Core is laughing. We kiss as I realize that nothing actually happened I woke up in the garage. Stupid dreams.

Day 5

I got up and quickly forget about the dream. Core walks up to me and looks like he seen a ghost and all I hear him say is "Larry" great he had the same dream. I walk up to him and pat his back. "I had the same dream don't worry" I tell him. He looks relieved as I grab my bass. I just start strumming random notes doing idk what. You could say this would be a normal day but Trina ran in. "Trina what are you doing here?" Core asked. "I got kicked out" Trina said in a pissed off tone. Crap I think I have to deal with her. Core doesn't look happy about it either. "So Lanes wanna go walk around?" I nod as we walk out. We walked(what were you expecting?)

Corey's point of view

We stop for a moment to rest as Laney falls asleep I run to the flower shop to see a man in a blue armor (True love if you never read it you should like right now!) I buy some flowers as I walk back to Lanes. At what I saw pissed me off. Standing in front of me was...

Hmm cliffhanger nah

Larry, he was kissing Lanes. She looked scared as I stay silent. I walk behind Larry, he must be deaf as I'm right behind him and punch him right in the back. He faces me and I punch him in the face this time. He runs away. "Thanks Core" Lane says as I hand her the flowers. We look at each other as we start to kiss. We were deep in the kiss and I thought this would never end but Lanes shoved me away. I look to see Larry with a knife.

I'm ending here and might end this series as I'm not digging it but I still have no fucking ideas I'm going crazy about it. Short chapters are due to no ideas. You are complaining about it being to short so I'm 99% sure that there will be one more chapter and ill start a new fanfic. Pm and reviews work! Credit given.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey hey I apologize for short chapters but I'm not feeling good this week and I'm tapped out

Disclaimer:I own no one not even the OC got it?(I wouldn't make a girl OC no offense)

Corey's point of view

"Great your back" I say to Larry who has the knife in a throwing position. I look up and hope that that dude CS would come by. A note falls to the ground reading "CS can't help all the time can he?"

-CS

Great. Lanes is calling 911 as Larry walks up to her. I jump in to take the hit breaking my arm in the process. Lanes is looking pissed at Larry throwing punches as much as she can as I'm on the floor the fight goes for five minutes till I hear a noise "Cops drop the knife" I look over to see a cop(what did you think) she was younger and had a name tag reading Leola(Don't own but finally someone who has the name Leo in the name :P. The cop takes Larry away as I'm still on the floor. Thanks cop I think to myself as I'm losing blood as I pass out...

Laney's point of view

Well it's been a week after that and Larry was given death for his actions. Core is out of the hospital and everything is ok for the test of the two weeks.

The End

Thanks for reading and Leola was xXLeolaXx's OC plz put ideas in reviews and Pms cause I may stop writing.

-Bkpike


	6. Yay

OMFG guys we did it *bk has a giant banner above him* wow take that SOAP yup I called u soap. :P that would've been the worst law EVER. If you don't know what I'm talking bout then a new thing was going to pass banning sites with copy write terms (ff one of em) and doing it would get the person fined and up to 5 years in jail. But we did it it we stopped sopa 2013 kids and teens everywhere grab that pass down and get writing some fics ;) ill be reading more and more and more and more and more. So yea just wanted to thank you guys who signed and in my offer *offers hug* c'mon take the hug I know you want to just hug me. Lol so yup so ill be laying down now partying all night long.

-bkpike


End file.
